


Be More Chill TV | YouTube! AU

by SebaGrellisLove



Series: YouTube AU [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, wow no smut this time friends, youtuber au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: So me and a friend talked about this idea that the bmc squad is a big yt community. They do videos together and have a rival channel which is Squib TV. Much drama, much fun. Maybe even finished? No one knows. Pls leave kudos!





	Be More Chill TV | YouTube! AU

Be More Chill - YouTuber AU

It was very early in the morning but Brooke had already set up a camera in her yellow-coloured bedroom. She smiled at the blinking light and started warming up her voice. “Good murnin´ my friends!”, she greated the silent camera and made a welcoming peace sign with her right hand. “Today I´ll show you a day in my life.”

While Brooke was walking through her home, she talked to her camera. “Ok, so I had already breakfast and a skype call with my besties Jenna and Chloe. We had a blast, haha. Later on I´ll go over to Michael and Jeremys place for a video idea.” She smiled at the camera and when everything was said, she stopped the recording. It was weird - when they all started being friends and doing this youtube thing it felt weird talking to a camera. They talked about very recent stuff that was going on in their school. Christine had a whole series going on about the after school play and Jeremy and Michael were mostly just giggling messes that made stoned gaming videos.   
But now, some years after they started the whole youtube thing they had gained a real fanbase. While most of their other peers had to work or work for college, they mostly could live just by doing many vids every day.   
Brooke went downstairs, grabbed the keys to her car and went outside. It was not the nicest weather but she didn´t complain. When she started the car, she called Michael. It was ringing a while until he picked up.   
“Hellooo?”, he answered and a fading smile went over Brookes face.   
“Morning”, she greeted. “Everything allright? You sound …” She tried to find the right word. On the other side of the call she could hear Michael breath heavily and someone giggle in the distance. One thought went through her mind. “Please tell me you didn´t pick up this call while Jeremy sucks you off, Michael.”  
A loud laugh came from her old school friend. “Nah, we just … oh my god. Ok what´s up Brooke”, Michael said and his voices sounded a little bit more concentrated now.   
“Ugh, Michael. You guys are worse than Jake and Rich.”  
Michael gigled. “Is that why you called?”  
“No”, she sighed, “well probably yes. I´m coming over now so hide the bed blankets before I come. And go wash, you know how stinky and sweaty Jeremy can get.”  
She hung up before Michael could respond. 

“What did she want?”, asked Jeremy and put on some clothes. Michael had to smile. Brooke was right - Jeremy was a smelly mess. But apparently Jeremy didn´t care either.   
“Nothing. But she´s coming over now so we have to take care of the equiptment before everyone is here.”  
Jeremy nodded and walked over to Michael, giving him a hug. He still looked tired because they were way too long awake, playing Player Unknowns Battle Field while having more than one … well, Michael felt alright. He was used to this but Jeremy? Jeremy was weak.   
The boys went downstairs where still their set from last night stood in their working space. The computers were left on because they were just so tired and lazy. There were pizza cartons everywhere and the smell of fat was in the air.   
“I´m opening a window”, Jeremy sighed, “it´s smelling like dying oppossum in her.”  
Michael went to get the rest of the food into the trash. “That´s the smell of real men, Jeremy.”   
Jeremy turned around and pointed at the left pizza crust in Michaels hand. “That is everything but the smell of men.” With a smile he turned around again. “Jake. Jake smells like a men.”  
“What?”, Michael started laughing while he put the trash away. “How´d you know?”   
“I had a late night discussion about that with Rich a while ago? Apparently he likes to sniff on Jake.”   
They stopped there. Their friend group was kind of weird but hey, what did you expect from a group of some young youtubers. Most people just saw them as those buddies who did videos together but they couldn´t even understand the strong bond the ex-high school friends had. Theyßve been to a lot of shit together. 

It took a while but after more or less fiveteen minutes they had the set up. Two cameras, enough lights around a white coutch with a fanmade poster behind them. While Jeremy checked audio, memory cards and more, Michael scrolled on the internet on their working desks. You could tell he was on youtube right now because he let go a very loud sigh.  
“Squib TV has uploaded a new video”, he said with an annoyed head shake. “Can´t believe that Squib ass still gets subscribers. He´s so unfriendly.”  
Jeremy just shrugged. Squib TV was something like a rival channel to them. Back when they were still younger Jeremy was part of that channel, even befriended with that squib dude. Things changed when he recognised what a bad influence his partner was. He had felt bad all the time, having in the ears how terrible he was. Sometimes, when Squib was yelling at him for being a slob and terrible infront of the camera, Jeremy would just tear up. He was very glad that Michael and his other friends rescued him. Together they started their channels. But Squib didn´t take that very … good.   
Michael looked at Jeremy. “Should we play it?”  
Jeremy shook his head. “No. I don´t want to ruin my mood just now. Later , maybe…” He turned away and played around with the cameras again. Michael nodded and put a last look at the video describtion. 

“ STORY TIME - TRUST ISSUES “


End file.
